I can see inside of you
by Mastermindhunter
Summary: The park hosts a picnic festival, and Mordecai's cousin Agnes is part of company that sponsors it. She befrends everybody, but Benson. Mordecai keeps her away from him, saying he nothing but trouble, but she has yet to meet him. Can Benson "see" why?
1. New Company help

_**Well, this was by far the worst chapter I have ever written. Maybe i should watch regular show more often to feel the vibe. I do not necesarrily write many fanfics for Regular show as you can see. Well, I tried my best. I didn't exactly get each charecters exact detailed personality, but I think I came close enough.**__**For starters let me tell you that I don't want to be flamed. Please if you think it is terrible, tell me why you think it's terrible. Please also tell me what my strengths are. Positive feedback is always appreciated! If you don't like my story, or my charecters, or the way I wrote the charecters, then get lost, and don't read the next chapters. **__**Well, well, well, it seems that we are having a relative of Mordecai's coming to the park. And not only is she visiting the park, but she's going to set up a festival there. This should be interesting to see. I wonder what will happen. Will there be new friendships? Will she make enemies? Will the picnic be a hit, or a dud? Well, that is for me to know and for you to find out. Tell me if I should continue.**_

_**Also if you would like to see what Agnes looks like, I will send you a link to her picture. Just ask.**_

* * *

><p>It was an early morning for Rigby and Mordecai. The sun outside was shining, and the clouds were perfect. Not too many, and just enough for a beautiful day. Mordecai woke up, and stretched his wings far. He had a great nights sleep. Scratching his back, he looked down, and glanced at his best friend, Rigby. Rigby was still asleep, and covered in clothes. Mordecai rolled his eyes. Well, if he wanted to sleep in, who was Mordecai to say no? If he wanted to, he would let him. He stayed in the bed. It was their day off. They might as well get a few winks in. Not much was going to go on today anyway. So rethinking his plans to rudely wake Rigby up, Mordecai had recovered his sheets over himself, and resumed sleeping. He closed the curtains, and closed his eyes back up.<p>

When he thought he coulld get a few winks into his sleeping once again, he was woken up by a familiar sound. A loud racoon. He was jumping up and down on the bed. "Mordecai! Mordecai! Wake wake up, wake up!" He shouted with joy. Mordecai groaned, and pulled the sheets over his head. What was he getting so excited about? What made today so important. "Come on, Rigby. Don't you remember?" He said groaning. To get him off of off his sleeping body, he gave him a good kick. Rigby fell to the floor, obviously getting whinier.

"Dude. Today's our day off. No waking me up." He said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Now leave me alone." He fell backwards laying his head down.

Rigby squinted his eyes in annoyance. He suddenly had a great idea on how to get Mordecai out of bed. "Aright. Good ahead and stay in bed. I really don't care if you don't want to get to watch the one and only KILLERS FROM SPACE!" He was running around, having fun, and making jokes about what he saw from the movie's trailers. "I AM A GIANT DEFORMED RADIATED MUTANT FROM ANOTHER WORLD, MORDECAI! I PLAN ON HARVESTING YOUR BRAIN, AND FEEDING IT TO MY GIANT DEFORMED RADIATED MUTANT GIRLFRIEND FOR VALENTINES DAY RAOR!" He grabbed onto his head, and lifted it, grabbing the pillow from underneath. "FINALLY I HAVE YOUR BRAAAAIIIIINNNN! THE YOUNGLINGS SHALL GROW TO BE ALL POWERFULL!"

Mordecai could not help, but get a good laugh out of his friends whacky antics. It was true. For a moment, he had actualy forgotten that today was the opening day for the killers from space movie. "Oh, no, giant deformed radiated mutant! What must I do to get my brain back?" He laughed.

"YOU MUST COME TO WATCH THE MOVIE WITH ME! IF YOU DO NOT YOUR DELISCIOUS BRAIN WILL MAKE A SUSEPTIBLE TREAT TO MY BEAUTIFUL LITTLE CHILDREN. IF YOU DO WATCH THE MOVIE HOWEVER, YOU WILL GET YOUR BRAIN BAACK . . . MAYBE!" He said in a joking tone. The two laughed, and chuckled. They were so excited to see the movie. Mordecai and Rigby were even more so happier that ironically the same day it opened was the day that they got off. How convinient was that? Rigby tossed Mordecai his pillow, and he caught it. He tossed it over to his bed and the pair ran downstairs. Their running down the stairs was like thunder as the two raced to get ready for the movie. "You got the money, Mordecai?" the little racoon asked.

"Yeayuh!" He said as he grabbed his wallet from downstairs. They were rushing to see this movie. It was supposed to be the best movie in theaters, they were told. A bunch of action packed scifi adventure. "I call first dibs on showers!" Mordecai shouted. The raccon groaned as the tall blue jay rushed inside, and got ready to take his shower. Rigby looked outside, and saw nothing strange in particular. Everybody working, while the pair enjoyed their day off. Skips, trimming the hedges with great persicion, Pops raking the leaves that had fallen, Muscle man emptying a trash can, high five ghost cleaning out a fountain, Benson walking toward the house with an angry face on. Yep. The world seemed as it should. Everything was fine . . . _except! _Benson? Walking toward house? WITH ANGRY FACE?

Oh, boy! Those words were not good in a sentence together. Hurriedly he ran over through the hall, to the bathroom door. "Uhhh Mordecai?" He knocked on the door quietly. He didn't hear anything. "Mordecai!" He knocked a little louder. No response once again. At this he banged on the door. "Mordecai! Mordecai! Mordecai! Mordecai!" He slammed his fists on the door.

Mordecai opened the door, with a towel around his waist. "What dude? Seriously! I was almost done! Can't you wait five more minutes?" He said using another towel to dry the feathers on his head.

Rigby was not ready to get to work. "I can wait five minutes." He then clutched Mordecai's hand, and pulled him over to the window. "THOUGH I DOUBT BENSON WILL!" He looked to see that Benson had gotten closer to the house. The two screamed in fear. This was the day! They were going to be fired for sure!

Fear of loosing their chance to see the movie, Mordecai started panicking "Gyeahh! Let's just grab the money, and run as fast as we can. If we slip out the back door, maybe we won't get caught!" He said thinking of a plan on the spot. They ran downstairs, and grabbed their wallets. Running quickly, they dashed to the back door, and were about to open it up. They looked behind themselves, to see if the front door had been breached yet. It wasn't. Awesome! As Rigby opened the back door, they were ready to sprint. That is until they saw Benson standing at the foot of the doorway. His face was the usual brow hanging low, with a frown, and his arms crossed. They hated the fact that he always knew a way to catch them. They groaned heavily at the fact that they were found out.

As soon as their groan was over he put on a sarcastic smile. "Oh, hello, guys. Were you two going out to have some fun?" He said in a cheerfull attitude. They responded with an angry face that showed their feelings toward their interrupted day off. He knew he wasn't going to get a respond, so he just said what he would say, had he assumed they were going to go out, and mess aorund. "Well, too bad! I have scheduled a meeting today. We have some stuff to discuss. Now come on! Outside the both of you!" He shouted as he walked off. The gumballs rattled inside. They follew right behind him.

They all met outside of the house. Sitting on the steps, Skips, and pops were at the fifth step. High five ghost, and Muscle man were on the bottom step. Pops waved to them, and pointed at the third step, indicating that he was kindly enough to save the two a spot. They stepped up past muscle man, and high five ghost, and squatted down, to listen to Benson. "All right people. As grounds keepers, we need to look over the schedules for the most important annual tradition of the year." Everybody stared at him waiting for him to say what the tradition was. He knew that he wasn't the only one who knew.. Surely somebody else had to know what it was. Maybe Mordecai and Rigby wouldn't know, but surely Pops, or Skips couldn't forget. "Uhhh, do you all know what the most important tradition is?" He looked around at them all. Nobody moved or said a word. "Anybody at all?"

"Free Lillipops day?" Pop's asked in a cheery voice.

"Oooh! Free snacks, from the snack bar day?" Mordecai guessed shrugging his shoulders.

"Punch all loser's faces in day?" Muscle man asked. He swung at Skips, bt skips moved slightly to the side, causing him to miss, and fall.

Skips raised his hand. "Apparently, the tradition is more important to you, than it is to us. Why don't you just tell us what the tradtion is?" Skips said. He knew that they wouldn't know, but it was apparently very important to Benson. He wouldn't say it was unimportant. He would just say it wasn't important to all of them.

Benson sighed. Surem he didn't require any of them to know, but it would be nice if they _did_ take some time from their lives to get to know him. Even if it was just a little bit. He hated being known as the red gumball machine that just yelled at people, and didn't care about anything else. He had a heart just like everybody does, but some people just couldn't see beyond the surface. He finally calmed his thoughts down, and resumed. "The most important annual tradition is the week long festival picnic for the park. It's really important, because it's how we pay for the park, including paying for both Mordecai's and Rigby's mistakes!" He said glaring in their direction. "Plus, it pays for alot of other things, like if somebody gets hurt, or if we have damage during a storm." Everybody knew that he was leading up to bad news. "The bad news is that the company we used to pay to perform and set up the festival has decided to stop business with us. They are no longer working in festivals and are going out of business." That's when he asked the group. "I was wondering if anybody knew a way to get a hold of any cheap entertainment, and help to set up the festival. We're going to need some bouncey castles, tents, concession booths, booths for games like ring toss, and entertainment like face paint, and if the money can afford it a band to perform." He looked around. "Also, I doubt that we are going to get any cheap festival planners, so if anybody knows a company that won't rob us blind, then I would love to hear it."

For a moment it was all silent. Nobody knew anybody at the moment. They all started thinking. Nothing was coming to mind. Suddenly Rigby had an idea. His eyes got wide, and he smiled. He reached up to tap rigby on the arm. "Dude, I think we should tell Benson." He grinned.

Mordecai looked down. "What are you talking about?" He said.

"Come on, Mordecai. We should ask . . . " He knelt down, as Rigby started whispering in his ear.

As Mordecai was crouched down, his bored expression slowly turned to one that looked like the idea was genious. When Rigby was done whispering to Mordecai pulled back, and raised his eyebrows, in a half smile that showed how proud he was of his awesome idea. Mordecai grinned in an excited way. "Awwwww dude. That idea is perfect. She loves us. No question she loves to hang out with us. I hope she doesn't mind coming out here for us. Oh, wait! What if she doesn't want to come on account of you know who?" Mordecai said slightly nudging his head in Benson's direction.

Benson shifted his glance in the pairs direction. "Wait, what did you two say? Do all know somebody that can hook us up with some people who work in entertainment business? If so, I have to know. The festival picnic is really important to me, and if we don't have the festival this year, we can all kiss our jobs goodbye." He said with a serious stare. "So, tell me what you are keeping from me OR YOU'RE FIRED!"

Rigby spoke up. "Well, Mordecai has this younger step cousin. She is like really cool, and fun, and she works with a party group. They do all the things you would need to set up your average carnival. Tents, booths, tickets, raffels, carnival rides, live bands the whole shebang. She is funny, and smart, and she is really friendly toward me and Mordecai." Rigby said. "She lives out of town, and her store policy is if you are related to her you get the carnival, and picnic packages half off, so it will probably be the cheapest you ever have to pay for a festival EVER!"

Mordecai was the one who would bring out her flaws. "Yeah, but I would like to warn you. She is not so wonderful, and great all the time. She does sort of have her weaknesses, like other people. Most of the times she has problems with authority, and will sometimes, do things that aren't "by the book." She also gets really stressed out when people hollar at her, and when she gets yelled at too much she'll get flustered and start to get sloppy. Now I know that she isn't necesarrily your employee, and I know that she has a boss of her own, but let's just say you are not the most motivational or quiet boss. Also given those two main weaknesses, you and her would be a bad mix."

Rigby was not so intimidated. "What's wrong with her other than that? She loves us. We love her, and she is like the little sister I never had! Sure she has some faults but who doesn't? Come on Mordecai. We used to pal around all the time. We all get along, and were a close knit group. Inviting her over, and hiring her group woulfd be just like old times. You know, just instead of inviting her over for a movie, we'll be inviting her over for a picnic festival, and instead of having fun, we'll all be working together." Mordecai smiled at the thought of bringing a relative to the park. She liked to go to parks anyway. "Come on. She would love to come and hang with us."

Mordecai smiled, and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. She would love to come down and help us. And with her talents, she could draw in a crowd like that." He snapped with enthusiasm.

"Hold up! What is she like?" Benson squinted his eyes. "The last thing I want is another Mordecai in my park. One is enough. If she has the same work ethic as you. You can just forget about it." Benson said turninf his head to the side. "All I want to know is if she has any diligence, and if she works fast."

Mordecai was not about to blow an opportunity for is step cousin. "Oh no no no. She's good, she's good. She is a harder worker than me and Rigby combined. She can set up a tent faster than you could say "Festival week." Also, she is my step cousin, so she looks nothing like me. You wouldn't even know we're related. Trust us. It'll be a perfect idea to help fund the park. They get a gig, we get a big fund for the park, and you get your festival. Everybody wins."

Benson looked to the side. "Fine. As long as they are willing to keep the customers coming in. I want to call her in. What's her phone number?" He said pulling out a piece of paper.

Mordecai looked at Rigby, with a face that said he definitely didn't want Benson calling her. "Dude!" He said whispering to Rigby. "I don't want Benson to scare her off. Don't let him call her."

"Don't worry. I got this." Rigby whispered, back. "Uhh, Benson. Let me call her. She and I go way back. I think if we called her, she would feel more comfortable coming over. You just leave it to us." He said smiling. "We'll do all the talking, and get the packages in. You just take it easy." He said smiling at his big round glass head.

Benson sighed. "Fine. _You_ call her in. The annual park's festival picnic, is really important to me, and is what makes the face of the park every year. If anything goes wrong at this festival, YOU'RE FIRED!" He said, his face turning an angry red. When he walked away, they could tell, that Benson had very little faith in them. They knew that he never trusted them, and this time was no exception. They saw a glisten in his eye, when he said the festival was important to to him. They would respect that. Still, though. If they knew anything about Benson, it was that he had a bad attitude, and was not a very kindly person. He was bitter on the outside, and most likely on the inside.

"Sheesh, Mordecai. I'm surprised that you don't want Benson to talk to Agnes." Rigby said with an eyebrow raised.

Mordecai looked at Rigby with a serious face. "Dude! you know Agnes. She is my step cousin. Haven't you ever noticed Benson's attitude toward us? If he's willing to be such a punk to us, what are the chances he would be nice to Agnes? Also, Benson's attitude blows. I would much rather let her leave, and let us get in trouble than let Benson be mean to my step cousin. In life you can always have all different kinds of jobs, but you get one Agnes like ours." He said as they headed back towards the house.

"Hmmm. Yeah. You're right. Besides, I would think she would have an easier time making friends with Muscle man than the likes of him, and that is saying something. What's surprising is that you didn't mention her condition." He said opening the door to the house. "I would have thought that would be the first thing you would bring up.

The blue jay stared down at him. "Why should that make any difference? Besides, he won't be hanging around her enough to even be able to bring it up, because I am not letting Benson anywhere near her, all week, this week." He said.

"Well, Mordecai, if that's your plan, then I'm with you. Besnon can yell at somebody else this week." He said giving Mordecai a high five. Rigby then walked inside, and picked up the phone. "Do you remember the party planers number?" Rigby asked confused.


	2. Family reunion

Mordecai groaned impatiently at his friend Rigby, who was taking too long ordering his food at the small Cheezers inside the airport. They decided to order some food at the airport, they skipped breakfast so that they could make it to the airport before Agnes's plane arrived. They did in fact make it to the airport early, so they thought that they may have some time to grab a quick bite. Unfortunately, much to Mordecai's dismay, Rigby had wasted the past half hour deciding if he should order a grilled cheese, a grilled cheese deluxe, or the new grilled cheese supreme.

"Dude! They're all the same! Just pick one, Agnes's plane will land any second!" Mordecai emphasized impatienly.

Rigby didn't change his concentrated expression, "You know, if you keep saying that it'll ruin my thinking and make me take even longer!"

Mordecai facepalmed, resisting the urge to smack the raccoon upside the head. It was one of the many annoying traits Rigby had, taking too long to order. Where ever the duo went to eat, Rigby would take up to a half an hour just deciding on what to eat. That's the reason they hardly went out to eat. Well, that and the fact they didn't have any money. Luckily, Benson knew these two would get hungry and was generous enough to give them enough money for food for themselves, and maybe something for Agnes.

"Hmm... If I get the grilled cheese supreme that may be too much cheese... But if I get a regular grilled cheese I won't get enough..." Rigby mumbled mostly to himself.

Mordecai sat at one of the small, nearby tables. He rested his head in his hands and boredly looked out the large window at the gate nearest to him. His eyes widened when he saw a plane land at the gate. He knew that was Agnes's plane. He worridly glanced at his watch, this was the exact time it was supposed to arrive. He darted out of his seat so fast he knocked the chair down. He ran up to Rigby and roughly grabbed his arm.

"Ow..." Rigby whined, "Dude, what are you doing?" Rigby attemped to release his arm from the blue jay's grip, but he was much stronger than he was. Mordecai seemed unfazed by his friend's struggle and kept a straight face toward the gate.

"Agnes is here, we need to get to the gate!" Mordecai said.

Rigby mumbled something under his breath, though Mordecai couldn't exactly make out what it was. They finally made it to the gate, and people came flooding out og the entrance. There were so many people, Mordecai couldn't find Agnes, she was rather small. Mordecai was worried she might get trampled with so many people around. Then, he saw a glimps of light brown fur.

"Agnes!" He yelled.

After a few moments, a voice answered, "Mordecai!"

He couldn't find where the voice came from, as the enormous crowd of people was much too loud. Mordecai looked around frantically, Rigby gave him a reassuring look.

The crowd of people was starting to die down, Mordecai heard a voice that said, "Geez, to think these people would have somewhere to be right now."

Mordecai didn't recognize that voice. Rigby saw her and tugged Mordecai's arms, interupting his thoughts. He looked in the direction Rigby was pointing and saw her, it was indeed Agnes. Agnes the rabbit. Her light tan fur was slightly ruffled from bumping into various people. Her large, misty blue eyes were calm, despite being around such a large group of people. She had a small stature, even her back-breakingly straight posture didn't make her look very tall.

If you took one glance at her, you could definately tell she was a rabbit. She had long ears, that were almost as tall as her, long feet, and the icing on the cake; her little cotton tail. Mordecai smiled as the memories came flooding back with his little step cousin.

"Agnes!" Mordecai and Rigby shouted at the same time. Said rabbit turned her head over to their direction.

"Is that Mordy and Rigby I hear?" She asked teasingly with a smirk. They both ran up to her, Rigby hugged her immediately. Agnes took a startled step back, taken aback by the sudden embrace. She then smiled and hugged Rigby back.

"No need to give me a heart attack, and judging by your greasy fur I'm guessing you're Rigby?" Agnes said with a smirk. Rigby let go, and lightly chuckled.

"Yeah, it's me." he said.

"Good to hear your voice again. Where Mordy?" Agnes asked.

"I'm over here." Mordecai said, hugging Agnes. She hugged him back.

"What, do we get no love?" A girl in the group behind Agnes. She tucked her orange hair, that went down to her mid-back, behind her ear. She was a human, a little shorter than Mordecai. She was wearing a white tank top underneath a green half sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. Her pale skin shined under the bright lights.

"I-I didn't..." Mordecai stammered, unsure how to respond to that question.

She laughed, "I'm kiddin' dude. My name's Phoebe. So, you're the Mordecai and Rigby that Agnes won't shut up about?"

"Hey!" Agnes shouted, playfully elbowing her red headed friend. Rigby snickered.

"And this is Dave and Sanjay." Phoebe gestured to a skunk no taller than Rigby, and a swan with a rather long neck. The skunk, Sanjay, gave a pleasent smile and waved. The swan, Dave, did the same. Mordecai shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you guys." He said.

"Likewise." Sanjay responded.

"So, you guys ready to go down to the park?" Mordecai asked the group. They all nodded.

!#$%&*  
>They took two hours to find their way out of the parking lot, most of the time spent were when they were looking for the van. They ended up being stuck behind one of the buses, and they took forever to get out of there.<p>

Not to mention, the hour long drive was not comfortable to say the least, the van was cramped and everyone had a limitted amount of space. As the van rushed passed trees and buildings making them look like green blurs, they all kept pushing each other for space.

"Knock it off!" Mordecai shouted at everyone in the back seat.

"Easy for you to say, there's no room back here!" Phoebe said, almost in a whine.

Mordecai groaned, "Then, why don't some of you just sit in the trunk?" he suggested, since the trunk was empty.

"That doesn't sound safe, what if police cars roll by?" Sanjay asked, as he tried to wriggle free from being wedged between Phoebe and David.

"Then just duck down until they go away!" Rigby said, aggrivated as he pushed Agnes for more room.

"Ow! Rigby, quit pushing!" Agnes shouted, pushing Rigby into the window he sat beside.

"Quiet!" Mordecai shouted. Everyone went wide-eyed, then put their hands on their laps and stayed silent. No one spoke a word until Mordecai went through the Cheezers drive-thru.

"Welcome to Cheezers," the voice in the box said, "May I take your order?"

"Yeah, just give us a second." Mordecai said to the box, then turn to the other in the back seat, "What do you guys want?"

"Girlled Cheese Delux." Agnes said with a small smile.

"Me too!" Rigby shouted, raising his hand.

"Ditto." Said David, also raising his wing.

"I'll have a Grilled Cheese Supreme." Phoebe said.

"Cool, what would you like, Sanjay?" Mordecai asked the skunk.

Sanjay shrugged, "I guess I'll just have a soda."

Mordecai nodded, then turned back to the colorful box outside, "Can we have three Grilled Cheese Deluxes, one Grilled Cheese Supreme, one soda, and one regular Grilled Cheese?"

After a moment, them box asked, "Would like any tomato soup?"

Mordecai turned back to the back seat, "Do you?"

"No thanks." Agnes said.

"Pass." Phoebe and Rigby said.

David and Sanjay shook their heads.

"No thank you." Mordecai said to the box.

It took a second, then the box responded, "Okay, that'll be $12.49 at the register, thank you for ordering at Cheezers."

Mordecai drove up around the corner and to the window. He dug out his wallet and managed to find the cash Benson had loaned them, and handed it to the outstreched hand that had recentely appeared from the window. The hand retracted, and after a few minutes came back out with three bags of orders and a soda.

"Thanks." Mordecai said to the man in the window, then turned back to the others, "Okay, Rigby, Agnes, and David, here's your Grilled Cheese Deluxes. Phoebe, here's you Grilled Cheese Supreme. Here's you soda, Sanjay." He said, distributing their orders to the correct person. Then, they all heard a loud honk. Mordecai glared into his mirror and saw a brunette man in a red car poking his head out the window and shaking his fist, "Move it!" He shouted.

Mordecai pushed the gas pedal, continuing to glare into his mirror, and only stopped when the man's red car was no longer in sight.

Mordecai opened the van door and stepped out. Over the time it had taken to get to the park, the fighting had ceased, mainly because most of them were eating, and the inside of the van had managed to smell like cheese. He felt the soft grass between his talons and stretched, followed by a yawn. The humid night air danced between his feathers, giving him a slight chill. The fireflies floating around in the night almost seemed like stars.

Mordecai opened the door to the back seat, and David poked out his head and hopped out, Sanjay followed close behind. Phoebe popped out of the door with tired eyes. When she stepped in the grass, her legs began to wobble. Mordecai, thinking she would fall, reached out to catch her, But she put up a hand and said , "I got it."

Mordecai nodded to her, then was nearly pushed to the ground when Rigby rushed out of the door and dashed into the house screaming, "Bathroom!" while holding his crotch. Mordecai, though slightly taken aback by the sudden push, managed to laugh at his friend, then notcied that Agnes hadn't yet gotten out of the van. He looked inside and saw Agnes fast asleep with her ears over her eyes. She looked so peaceful, Mordecai smiled softly at her, remembering how she always fell asleep in the car when she was little. She looks like such a sweet little child.

Mordecai pick her up and her head rested on his shoulder, and he followed the others inside. He looked around and saw the other employees were already busy greeting the group he had met a few hours ago.

"What are you guys still doing here?" Mordecai asked, most of the employees left at around six, and according to his watch it was almost eleven.

"we decided to stay and meet the group we were gonna end up working with," Benson said as he walked over to Mordecai, "What took so long?" H asked with a hint of annoyance.

"We sorta had trouble finding our car in the parking lot." Mordecai explained with a sheepish smile, then noticed one of his friends weren't here. "Hey, where's Skips?"

"Skips? He had to go down to Harris City to pick up those orders of cotton candy Mr. Mallard wanted for the festival." Benson responded.

Mordecai saw Sanjay and David having a conversation with High Five Ghost and Muscle Man, Phoebe srtuggling to understand exactly what Pops was talking about, and Rigby coming downstairs with a relieved look.

"Is that your cousin?" Benson asked, snapping Mordecai away from his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, this is Agnes." Mordecai gestured to the rabbit sleeping on his shoulder.

Mordecai didn't know what Benson was thinking, but he saw him smile softly at her, "Well, we'll start working tomorrow." 


	3. Blind

The next morning, the sun had not even come up, yet. Mordecai had set an alarm, for himself, and Rigby, so that they could get to working early. Mordecai looked over at Rigby still in his bed. He was covered in clothes. The alarm was still going off, and he was still asleep. Well, he should have expected him to sleep in on the day that the festival was to begin being built. He grabbed the alarm clock, and pressed snooze. Next he laid it near Rigby's bed so that it would go off next to him. Agnes and Pheobe got to sleep in the guest bedroom. Sanjay and Dave stayed in their R.V., which they parked outside in the parks parking lot, and the rest of the workers stayed in a hotel that Benson had managed to afford for them. For an out of town party planning company, they didn't charge much.

When he opened the blinds, he looked outside, and saw the neatest thing. Where an open space would usually be infront of the house, there were all kinds of banners, and booths for games and stuff. He saw a few rides that were simple rides. Not amusement park quality, but big enough to be entertaining for a public picnic. There were blow up slides, and wierd spinning rides, that spun you around, and did crazy things, and even one for bumper cars. They had a medium hieght ferris wheel, and a really huge roller coaster. They weren't a travelling amusement park, but they had some fun things to do anyway. There were other fun games too. One was shooting the moving targets with bee bee guns. Another was the one that tested your strength. A ring toss for pet fish. He even saw one of those hit the milk bottles with a ball, and win a prize things. The biggest thing of course was a large tent. On the front, it said Sanjay and Dave's homemade goody kitchen. When he had gotten back home, earlier yesterday, he had found out that the two had indeed been a couple. He was fine with that though. He hadn't judged people on circumstances like that. After all, if they were helping him, they were awesome in his book.

Getting up out of the bed, he let Rigby sleep. After all the alarm would wake him up. He scrambled down the steps, barely awake. He walked into the guest room. When he opened the door, Pheobe and Agnes were just waking up. Agnes had just made her way out of the guest bathroom. She had her ears wound up in a towel, as she had one around the top of her torso. She held the towel with one hand, and held a fur brush in the other. Pheobe was apparently already showered, and getting ready. She had her hair brushed, and was slipping on some clean socks.

Mordecai yawned. "Hey guys. Good morning. I was going to wake you up, but I see that you all are already set. When you guys are ready to come down, we'll grab some cereal, and then show you all what to do." They lazily nodded their heads, and walked tiredly over to their stuff to get ready. Mordecai walked downstairs, as he saw Dave and Sanjay. They were pouring some batter like substance into a container, then poured small amounts onto a frying pan. When he looked about, he noticed there was not only that, but also sausage, and bacon, biscuts, eggs, orange juice, milk, and even hash browns. They were surely the cooks of the party planners. They must have been handling concessions. He only guessed that the concessions booth that he saw earlier had indeed been correct. He had yet to find out what Pheobe's job was though. He was sure it had to do with some kind of game. She looked like she took a job in a stressfull booth. She must have, since her skin smelled of sun tan lotion in the van.

He smiled to the guys that were cooking a big bountiful breakfast. "Hey, guys. You all are up early." He said once again gazing at the buffet. "And I'm sure glad you are." The blue jay grabbed a plate from the cabinets,and sat down. He noticed that the plates were stacked higher than the usual three plates. Had they done the dishes as well? Sheesh. Maybe he should have the parks party planners here all the time. Suddenly he heard a very faint alarm clock sound. What followed was a very loud shout. It was definitely coming from Rigby. He must have been woken up by the alarm.

Pheobe and Agnes came into the kitchen. Agnes grabbed the back of the chair and pulled outward, so that she could sit in it. She sat down next to Mordecai. Pheobe was making them both a plate. Pheobe had on a simple black blouse, with some capris, as Agnes had on a mint green tank top, with a pair of white pants. "Hey, guys." Mordecai said. Agnes smiled, as Pheobe nodded. "I don't know if you guys were aware, but the party planners have all set up the stuff. They've got everything set out! . . . Well, they're still working on the stage, and the tents, and things like that." He said.

Finally all the breakfast foods were fully cooked and ready to be served. They all sat down, and started eating. Finally Rigby came down from upstairs, and made his way slugging over to the kitchen. He barely opened his eyes, as he slimed through the kitchen. He totally ignored the steaming hot buffet on the counter. The group watched him come in. Some laughed as he went through, while Mordecai just glanced. He grabbed the cereal,a nd milk. Sanjay and Dave, merely stared at each other having a hard time believing that he would choose cereal over a buffet. He grabbed the only cahir that was open, and grabbed a bowl. Mordecai grabbed Rigby's arms before he could pour anything. "Whoah. Hold up there, dude." He said as Rigby was waking up. "Did you totally miss the amazing food that Dave and Sanjay cooked?"

Rigby looked up at him, and mumbled. "Huh?" Giggling, Sanjay grabbed Rigby's head, and turned it toward the counter. Rigby's eyes went wide for a moment. He was not one to say not to that much food. "I SAW IT FIRST!" He said jumping from the chair knocking it over. He grabbed his plate and scrammed over to the food. "Mine! Mine!" He said jumping towards the counter. The group laughed as they continued to eat.

With a stab, Pheobe scooped up some Hash browns, and munched on them. "So, what's it like, Mordecai? Working here I mean?" She said as the group listened.

Smirking he grabbed his toast, and spread some jam on it. "Well, it's okay. You met everybody last night, and they're the people we work with. Of course you know Pops, muscle man and High Five Ghost. They're nice to hang out with. You have yet to meet Skips. I think he got back by now, but his place is a bit further off of here." By this time Rigby had sat down staring at a load of waffels. He was spreading syrup on them happily. Oh, you have yet to meet anybody huh, Agnes?" He said looking at his little cousin. "No worries, you'll meet everybody."

"I suppose" She shrugged. "Anybody I should look out for?" She asked as she was stabbing a biscut with a knife.

After dinner, the group all went outside, to greet evrybody. They all walked out to the front of the house, and the group was waiting outside. Muscle man and high five ghost were holding bags of oversized stuffed animals. Some were small while others were twenty times Rigby's size. Pops was carrying large cakes, for a cake raffle. Benson was counting tickets for the admission, and Skips had been taking care of some large packages of cotton candy.

Quickly Rigby scurried down to tell the group that they were here. "Hey guys. Love the big picnic set up."

Pops was cheerfully getting all excited and put the pies, cookies, and cakes in a workers hands, as the worker walked away. "Oh, I know. It's just like the festivals I used to go to when I was a lad. eh he he he he he!"

Benson gave off a smile that the others were rarely able to see. "You're right, guys. I can't believe how much we saved on this package! Not to mention how quickly they were able to start setting up!" He said in delight. "I really appreciate you guys, and what you've done for the park." He said nicely.

The two slackers smirked to eachother, happy that they were right. Mordecai butted in. "Well, Benson, we hate to say we told you so."

"Then don't." He said pushing him away. "Hello, guys. You might have all remembered me from last night, granted Mordecai's cousin Agnes, who was asleep." Agnes thumbs uped him which signaled him to go ahead "But incase you don't, I'm Benson. I am the park manager. If you have any trouble, just come to me, and I'll be able to handle things, and help you out. Everybody understand?" Everybody gave head nods, and said things like yeah, and sure, and no problem. "Good." Just then he looked at Agnes, as she was picking on her left ear, he was about to reach down and give her a handshake, but Mordecai gently leaned infront of her. If Benson hadn't known any better, he would have thought that Mordecai was trying to keep him away. Surely that wasn't the case.

Agnes spoke up when she moved over. "Alright. I think that if we get done by noon today, we can have enough time to play some baseball. That is unless Pheobe wants to get dunked in the dunk tank." Pheobe punched her in the arm, and with that Agnes gave her a punch back, looking annoyed with her, knowing it wasn't even that much of a punch. Well, at least Mordecai knew what she did at the picnics, now.

She looked at Agnes with a hrph! "Well, look who can't take a punch, cotton butt!" She stuck her tongue out.

Pops, Muscleman, and Fives watched them snarl in eachothers direction. Sanjay glared at Agnes annoyingly. "Come on Agnes, stop fighting, before we shave you bald." Sanjay said jokingly to her

Dave commented to Pheobe as well. "Yeah. Same to you Pheobes. Sheesh. I don't know where you two get this kind of behavior." Suddenly the group stared at Mordecai and Rigby. The resemblance personality wise was almost uncanny. The were definitely the Mordecai and Rigby of the group. No doubt about that.

The rabbit answered with a grunt. Suddenly a strong guy walked over to Agnes. "Hey, yo Agnes where you want the speakers?"

"Over to the left center of the stage." She said. "Right center for the other." She said to the large man. He nodded, and wheeled the large speaker towards the mob of tents, and booths.

All of a sudden, Skips came closer to the group to ask a question. "Hey, does anybody know where the cotton candy is supposed to go?" Skips asked as he held it above his head. he suddenly glanced at the newcomers, as they all were glancing at him. "Oh, why hello, there. I don't think we've met before. I'm Skips." He said outstretching his strong arm.

Sanjay held out a paw. "Name's Sanjay. Nice to meet you."

He went across the line of people. "Dave." Dave said holding a wing out.

"Agnes." She said as she held a paw out.

Suddenly he came across Pheobe. "The names Pheobe. It's nice to meet you Skips." She said as she shook his hand.

He looked at her for a moment and smiled. "Uhhhh. Yeah. It's meet to nice you." He said. Suddenly the group started laughing a bit as he said that. "Errr, I mean uhhh." He tried to get his words in the right order.

She held up a hand. "I understand what you meant to say. It's all good." Skips nodded to her thanking her for sparing him the hassel. He smiled to her kindness. When Mordecai looked around, he noticed that the men of planners had been setting things up exceptionally fast. Everything was being set up so fast, he thought that the group probably didn't even have to set a single thing up. When he looked at the gate of the park, a sign was hung that said "PARK FESTIVAL PICNIC! 50 CENTS ADMITTION! OPENS TOMORROW" Thats was the signal that the picnic's festivities and goodies were all set out properly. The booths were all set up. With that Pheobe looked at her watch. "Hey, we got the parks stuff set up. And it's only eleven thirty! If we have all the stuff done, that Benson wants us to do, than we can probably have enough time to play some ball."

Rigby looked at the short tempered gumball machine. "Please, let us play some ball with them Benson? Please, please, please?" He said as he made a puppy dog look. Benson was unphased, but the visitors looked like they could use a game just to stay loose. His kind side got the best of him, as he looked at them, knowing they were most likely hard workers.

"Ehh . . . . . sure. Go on ahead. the crew looks like they have got things covered." He said shrugging with a smile on his face. They all got excited as they cheered happily

Mordecai signaled for muscle man and fives to come along. "Come on Muscle man. You too, fives. We could use the players." They smiled to eachother and high fived.

"Whoo hoo!" Muscle man said twirling his shirt around.

Pops was also wanting to join in the fun. "Oh, me me! I would love to be umpire!" He said bubbly as he followed close behind.

Pheobe trotted up to Skips. "Hey, Skips. Would you like to play with us too? We have enough room for one more." She said smiling to him in a sincere manner.

For a brief moment, he felt like having some fun, and joining in their game, bt then he felt that he did tend to get a little competitive. "Ehhh . . . I have some chores to do. Promised Benson I would get the cart fixed today. Would love to play, but maybe next time." He shrugged. Pheobe looked at him slyly, thinking that he was looking at her a funny way. Was he hiding something?

With a shrug, she accepted his answer, and left them where they stood. "Suit yourself, I guess." She smirked. "Hey, Agnes come on. We need you for pitcher. You coming or what?"

Benson looked down, and was surprised at what he saw. When he had expected the little rabbit to run and go off to join the others, she had hesitated for a moment. She had reached in her little purse, and pulled out folded segments of what looked like a cane. She started getting it all put together while she sat down. The little brown and white rabbit was sitting on the ground, trying to fasten together what looked like pieces of a white cane. She then got all the pieces together, and stood up. "Alright. Here I come." She said as she walked with it out infront of her. She then just walked away as if it were nothing, while it probed out the environment for her. Benson had no clue about her disability at all. The whole time, he had just assumed she was shy and avoided eye contact from being bashful. He would have never guessed it.

He had never known that Mordecai was related to somebody who was blind.


End file.
